counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Developer console
The console or developer console provides a direct in-game command-line interface for the advanced configuration of a game. Just about any configuration task can be completed from the console, and in fact, many have to be. Overview The developer console allows the user to customize almost every aspect of the game. Developer consoles have been included in most PC video games as far back as "Doom", originally intended for developers to execute commands in an effort to debug a game. The console also allows a user to activate alternate cfg files in Counter Strike's case. For instance, a server admin could edit the server variables while in-game instead of editing a config file and restarting the game. Another example is changing various client (player) side variables, or convars. A player can change his crosshair size and color, weapon sway, various graphical options not found in the options menu, and to connect to or remotely control a specific server. The console is also used to stop, start, record, and stop recording demo files for later use. Instances where console use is not recommended usually include large quantities of graphics and rate settings usually found in commercial .cfg files that would be daunting to input by hand. However, server admins and people with a server's RCON (remote control) password are able to abuse the server side commands for their benefit or to the players' (currently in the server) chagrin, depending on the admin modification or use. The console is also used by server admins to moderate gameplay, such as muting, kicking, or banning players who disrupt gameplay, or arbitrarily. Noted that not all commands can be used in multiplayer (such as , , , ) Enabling the console * In Counter-Strike, Counter-Strike: Condition Zero and Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes Console can by activated by "tilde" ~ key. * In Counter-Strike: Source, the console is disabled by default. To enable it, visit Options → Keyboard and choose Advanced. One of the advanced options will include a checkbox for Enable Developer Console. Once enabled, the console can be opened and closed by pressing the ~ key. * In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the console is also disabled by default. To activate, visit Help & Options → Game Settings and set Enable Developer Console (~) to Yes. Similar to older games, the console can now be activated by using the ~ key. Console commands Not to be confused with Hacking or a third-party cheating device. Screenshots When taking "beauty" screenshots or documenting portions of a map, a user may want to clear the screen of all visual elements, and even the player view models. To do so, the player can enter the following console commands: ; : Removing necessary elements from the screen require cheats to be activated. ; : Disable the player view model. ; : Remove all hud elements. ; : Move freely around the map in all directions. Cheats Cheat commands can only be used in a locally hosted server or servers with set to . Note that this will disable the ability to earn Achievements and the player's stats. ; : Activate cheats. :*In 1.6 and Condition Zero, after activating the cheats, an admin must use the command for the the cheats to work fully. In Deleted Scenes, this is done by reloading the mission. This is not required for the other games. ; : Gain full cash. :*In Deleted Scenes, the player will be given an AK-47, AWP, MP5, Desert Eagle, Knife, all grenades, and the Nightvision goggles (without HUD icon). Bots Like the aforementioned cheats, only the admin can add or delete a bot. ; : Add a bot to the server. ; : Kill all bots. ; : Kick a bot. Deleted Scenes The following cheats only work on Deleted Scenes: ; : Players can fly and pass through walls in the map. ; : Most enemies will not target you, making the game a lot easier. ; : The player's health will not drop, but the armor will be damaged and the player's screen will still shake upon being shot in the head. ; : Gain one specified weapon, depending on which code is used. Available entities Weapons † Using this command in Global Offensive will crash the game Grenades Equipment Other NPCs spawn code (Deleted Scenes only) Counter-Terrorist Terrorist NPC's weapon To give a NPC a specific weapon, simply add " " behind the NPC's code. For example " ", which gives the NPC a M4A1. If not added, the NPC will always spawn with a MP5. * (Glock-18 for the Terrorists and USP for the Counter-Terrorists) * (XM1014) * (TMP for the Terrorists and MAC-10 for the Counter-Terrorists) * (MP5) * (AK-47 for the Terrorists and Spetsnaz and M4A1 for the Counter-Terrorists) * (AWP for the Terrorists and Scout for the Counter-Terrorists) * (M60) * (Terrorists will obtain a Glock-18 along with a HE grenade and a Flashbang. CTs will receive a USP and a HE grenade. It has almost the same properties when spawning one with a pistol but they utilize defensive tactics instead of offensive strategies) * (Machete, Terrorists only) * (Suicide belt, Terrorists only) * (M72 LAW) Notes Deleted Scenes *Spawning a NPC will always spawn one with standard uniform. *If the player spawns a NPC that was not meant to appear in a map, the game will return to the main menu background. *The Kidotai uses the same spawn code as the GSG-9. *Using the console command is necessary when spawning a NPC as they will always spawn "within" the player, with the exception of using the console command . *Using the console command ''give weapon_c4 ''will crash the game. Gallery console_goldsrc.png|The GoldSrc console. console_source.png|The Source console. Category:Gameplay